An evening with Trancey
by Itsallinthefandom
Summary: What happens when Alois comes over to the Phantomhive manor for a visit? Warning: Extreme levels of fluff, crack-ish.
1. Chapter 1

DICLAIMER: NOT MINE!

* * *

An evening with Trancy

"Ciel!"

Alois trancy ran though the double doors of the library in the Phantomhive manor.

"Ack-" Ciel jumped in surprise as he was glomped. " Who let YOU in?"

Ciel asked irritably.

"Sebby!" Ciel glared at Sebastian as the butler knocked on the door. "Would you and your 'guest' like anything?" Alois giggled from Ciel's lap. " Yes. Bring us something sweet."

Sebastian nodded. " Yes, my lord." And with that he vanished.

" Would you get off my lap?"

"Awww, but ciewwy!" Alois whined, swinging his legs and and rubbing his eyes pretending to cry.

"... fine...'

" Yay!"

Alois nuzzled into the crook of Ciel's neck. Ciel let the corners of his mouth slide up just in the slightest. A knock came to the door. " Come in!" He called over Alois' contented purring. Sebastian came in and put the tray on the table next to them, bowed, and left. Alois slowly lifted his head and smiled, not a smirk, but a smile. He grabbed a spoonful of chocolate pie and shoved it into Ciel's mouth. Ciel growled and shoved the Trancy earl and shoved him off with just a bit more force than necessary. He sighed and let himself soften when he saw Alois' eyes water, even though he noticeably tried hard not to.

" Alois, I'm sorry." He pulled the boy into his arms.

" Its just us, why don't you show me the love you would any body ..else." Alois started to sob uncontrollably. ' Oh, you've done it this time ciel.'

" Shh,shh... It's alright," He made the other face him, " It is just hard for me too show affection, that's all. You remember how hard it was for me to let you come into contact with, don't you?" Alois nodded as his crying ceased.

" I-I'm sorry," Ciel smiled softly

" It's not your fault, I should not have pushed you so roughly." Ciel, In an act of trust that he trusted no one, except Sebastian, with. He undid the string on his eye patch and laid it on the table. Alois gasped, he never did that before! Now with two eyes easily accessible, he could easily see the rings under the blonds eyes. " Alois," Ciel started," Have you been losing sleep again?" Alois looked down guiltily.

" Well-yes." Ciel brushed some of the hair out of his blond's eyes

" Was it those nightmares again?" Alois nodded mutely. Ciel pulled the boy closer as he continued, " How long have you had these nightmares?"

" A-about a w-week." Alois stammered

" A week? And you haven't told me?" Ciel stopped his tirade when the blond in his arms sniffled. " It's okay to tell me, I wont laugh." Alois gave a weak smile. But ciel wasn't convinced. He pulled the blond up and sat down with him at the table by the window. " Can you still not sleep?" Alois nodded. Ciel knew he was going to regret this. " Would you like to stay here?" Alois' smile seemed to light up the whole room as he he pulled Ciel into a hug.

" Thank you! I love you so much!" Remembering what he had done earlier to Alois, he let the blond hug him.

He decided to humor him more and he smiled. Alois smiled even wider and Ciel couldn't hold back a chuckle. Alois' responded by nuzzling his head into Ciel's chest.

" I love you." Alois whispered

" …. I love you to."

" It's getting late, we should retire for the night." Alois reluctantly nodded and Ciel called for Sebastian to take Alois to the closest spare bedroom to his room.

" Good night, Earl Trancy."

"Good night, Sebastian."

0000000000OOOOO0000000000

Alois woke with a start. He had had another nightmare, though this one one was the worst. Trembling Alois stumbled down the hall until he found Ciel's room. Quietly he crept in. He knew Ciel would be mad if he was caught. Alois only wanted to spend a few minutes with Ciel, then, hopefully, go back to bed.

Climbing softly into the empty space next to Ciel, Alois rested his head on the others chest.

0000000000Ooooo00000000000

Ciel opened his eyes and tried to shift positions. Why couldn't he move? A minute later he registered a weight on his chest. Lazily, his eyes focused on the messy blond hair that belonged to his loved one. Yes, he had,in fact used the term loved one.

Ciel was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when Alois had moved. When ciel did notice, the first thing he noticed was that Alois had a guilty expression on his face.

" Alois? Whats wrong?" Alois snapped back to attention.

" Nothing!"

"Then may I ask why you are in my bed?"

* * *

No response was needed as Alois' mouth was attacked by Ciel's

Whoo! Finished! I thought I was going to die from all the fluff...

Don't forget to leave a review! Were you about to die from the fluff...?


	2. Chapter 2

Alois' nightmare!

* * *

Dedicated to Zombie-unicorn! This is Alois' nightmare and how Ciel reacts, also random Grell appearance!

Alois contemplated what Ciel had said to him before he left after spending the night.

'You can tell me anything.' He could tell him his nightmare, but it was just so embarrassing! Though, he could confide in his love his little secret, Ciel had confided in him his past. So what did it matter? Alois decided to go before he lost confidence, and another restless night.

As he neared the Phantomhive manor, his stomach twisted onto many different knots. Could he tell him? It'd be one heck of a conversation, considering it was tied into his past. He tried hard not to burst into tears in front of Claude as they pulled in front of the manor.

Ciel, who had been staring out his study window, had seen the Trancy and walked(ran) out to greet the blond haired boy.

" Alois!" Ciel greeted, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Upon seeing his boyfriend's distressed face, he quickly made a plan. " Alois? Would you like to go shopping with me? Since it is so close to winter, I thought it might be a good idea to see what you might like." Alois looked slightly surprised and answered,

" Sure. I'll tell Claude that he may stay here."

" I will do the same thing with Sebastian."

000000000000ooooo000000

After their butlers were dismissed, they rode out to London. All the while Alois was sitting on Ciel's lap. " Would you like to tell me whats wrong?" Ciel whispered into Alois' ear.

" When we are at your manor."

"Alright." Ciel didn't push, he knew the blond would tell in his own time, though he did want Alois to start saying home, instead of 'your manor.' " It is safe to call my home yours, you know." Alois didn't get to respond as the carriage came to a stop. Ciel stepped out of the carriage and out stretched his hand for Alois to take it.

After three shops , two stands, and one restaurant, Ciel was worried about his dear Alois. " Why don't we stop at another shop then head home, alright?" Alois just nodded.

They walked down the street and into the Holiday shop. (Just made that up! Don't get your undies in a twist!) Ciel pulled Alois into a deep aisle in the back of the store. " Are you going to tell me whats wrong, or not?" Ciel questioned.

" Not in public." Alois weakly answered. Ciel, realizing that it was no use in getting it out of him now, decided to leave him be.

"Alright." Ciel pressed his lips to the blond's a circled his arms around Alois' waist.

Grell, who had been sent by Sebastian,( To leave him alone.) Swooned and fell out of his hiding spot.

" So..hot.." Both boy looked over and almost fell over laughing at the bleeding redhead.

" Grell! What are you doing here?" Ciel demanded.

" Sent by..Sebby!" He choked.

"Well Grell you can leave, we were just going to finish here and go home." Alois chimed in. Ciel nodded and walked away, taking Alois with him. Grell, happy to see his Sebby again, skipped off.

" That's something I never want to do again. Let's just go home and come again later." Alois nodded his head. Though he was regretting having to tell Ciel what was wrong with him.

Once they were home, Ciel pulled Alois into his library and drew the curtains. " That will give us a little more privacy."

" Well, I, uh-" Ciel pulled Alois into his lap and embraced Alois.

" Take your time, I'm in no rush." Ciel smiled sweetly and pulled on the strings that covered his contract.

" Well, it's about the dream I've been having. It's tied.. to..my.. past." Silent tears fell from his eyes and he willed himself to continue.

"As a young boy, I was taken in with a few others to..be .. a 'toy', I was the mans favorite, so I was, as you can guess..." Words failed him at this point and Ciel started to speak, saving him from the embarrassment.

" You were his favorite." Alois nodded " Is this what your nightmare is about? You and this man?"

Alois shook his head.

" No," He choked, " You- and this man." Ciel didn't speak. He pulled Alois down closer and held the sobbing boy. " Shhh,Shhh, that's not going to happen to you or me, I won't let that happen!"

Alois' sobbing subsided. "I love you."

" I love you too."

* * *

They spent the whole night like that, even when they went to bed.

And that's it! Hoped you all liked it! Especially Zombie-unicorn! Any requests? R&R!

See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

An Evening with trancy! Chap three! What else should I do a fanfic for. Ive done multiple bleach pairings! And EDVY! Zombie-unicorn? What do you think?

Alois shifted as sunlight softly filtered through the drawn blinds. Sitting on the windowsill, was Ciel, frowning as he stared absentmindedly out the window.

" Whats wrong?" Alois testes out his voice before walking over to Ciel.

" -! Oh, nothing." Ciel turned to put his face in Alois' side.

" What's today?" Ciel looked up and pulled Alois in before answering.

"December, fourteenth, why?" Realization dawned on the fourteen year old, "You didn't."

Ciel lunged and Alois dodged, laughing. " Oh, but I did my dear Ciel!" Ciel got a hold of him and they both fell on the bed laughing.

" You really didn't have to do anything, or get me anything." Alois blushed a little and hugged him.

" But I wanted to, your parents would, heck, even Sebastian would!" Ciel's frame slightly stiffened and Alois hugged him even tighter.

* * *

" Sorry." Ciel just returned the hug and petted the others hair. " It's quite alright." Alois purred and dragged Ciel up to get dressed for the day.

Alois dragged Ciel everywhere that day, to every possible nook and cranny that Ciel would allow. " What exactly are we doing?"

" You'll see!" It was evening by the time they got home. Ciel watched as Alois slowly climbed out, coming out of his daze. "Sebastian, take everything!"

"Yes, my lord." Ciel turned to Alois as he spoke, getting closer so Sebastian wouldn't hear. " Are you still having nightmares?" Alois looked up with tear stains along his face. "Come on." Ciel led the blond through, up to his room, ignoring the curious stares he was getting from the house staff.

As soon as they were in their room, it was now their room since Alois spent so much time there anyway, Ciel led him to the bed and sat down next to him.

" Tell me. Whats wrong?" Alois' facade shattered and he fell into Ciel's lap crying. " I- I k-K " Alois choked at this time," Keep running to you, a-n-nd You-r on A h-ill, but I-" Alois cried even harder too ashamed to look up. " Never make it?" Ciel knew what this was, Alois couldn't reach him , emotionally, and he felt bad. Ciel winced.

"I'm sorry. I wanted everything to be so perfect. But now I ruined it!" Alois pulled away and turned the other direction.

"You didn't. You need to tell me these things, and I need to tell you some things in return." Alois looked up, surprised and jumped on him.

"Really?" Ciel pulled the blond's face up and he nodded, sincerity in his eyes. Alois immediately bright ened and he went over to the dresser, brighter than ever. Ciel smiled and smoothed the blanket out. "Here, I want you to have this." Alois put something into Ciel's palm.

Ciel took a close look at it, it was golden ring with a red stone. Ciel's eyes widened.

"Alois.." Ciel pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you."

* * *

"I love you too"

MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know it's short! But it's sweet. I think I owe this to zombie-unicorn for making he wait so long for this!


	4. Chapter 4 christmas special

OH NOES! A SPECIAL FOR CHRISTMAS! DUN DUN DUNNNN! Jk!

Here it is!

NOTE: We go from the 14th to the 25th

Zombie-unicorn, since I never fail to disappoint, nine drabbles and this special are coming your way! :D

Oh! BTW this is part 1, there are two parts

"Ciel!" Ciel woke with a start.

"Good morning, Alois." Ciel looped his arms around Alois' neck from the back, already used to his awakenings.

" Sebastian was already here. I told him not to wake you." Ciel smiled. Then, Ciel got a devious idea.

" Alois."

"huh-" Alois turned to look at him but was tackled onto the bed.

" I still haven't gotten you back yet."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." And with that Ciel tickled Alois in the ribs.

"Ahahaha! Ci-aha-el! N-no! St-op!" Ciel chuckled and kissed Alois gently on the forehead. "Do you remember what day it is?" Ciel groaned. Of course he remembered. Christmas. They always went out to a cottage, just them, and spent the week there. Of course, they always had Sebastian and Claude to call for, but not even the most tainted souls would want to know what they did with their supposed time off. Ciel shuddered brought himself back to attention.

"How did you even get me into doing this in the first place?" Alois grabbed ciel's hand a started messing with it before talking.

"Because, you promised to be nice to me." Ciel smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. Ciel got up and got dressed. Alois followed suit.

" When do we leave?" Ciel turned around before Alois could grab his hand. Ciel still wouldn't do that. Even though Elizabeth had claimed to have found a better suitor, and no one really cared, just as long a Ciel kept producing the toys for their children.

"An hour." Alois grumbled. Ciel smiled a bit and pulled Alois closer.

Alois smiled as they made their way to the carriage. Soon it would be just the two of them. Even the carriage ride was just them! Alois shifted onto Ciel's lap and promptly fell asleep.

' What would I do without Alois? I would still be living that simply dark complex charade I was living in for so long. I'll let my self go this week. Alois needs and deserves it.'

Alois jumped out the second they got there. Ciel, having been a little more mature walked out, thanked the driver, and walked inside.

" Alois?" Ciel called out

"Over here." Alois had seated himself by the brightly decorated tree.'Sebastian must have put it up.' Ciel just shrugged and sat by Alois on the rug. Alois handed Ciel a gift and waited for him to open it. Ciel gently unwrapped it and put the bow on Alois' head. Alois pouted and untangled it from his hair. Ciel smiled and looked down at his gift. It was a book with a leather bound cover and gold lettering on the cover. Ciel kissed Alois on the cheek and handed Alois his gift. Alois smiled and unwrapped it in the same manner Ciel had. Alois lifted the top of the box. It was a red and black band. Alois slipped it on his wrist and leaned over to hug Ciel.

" I love it, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

And that is part Uno! XD Part 2 will be the whole week. Then I will announce the set of nine drabbles I will be doing. But, we'll save that for another time!

Merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

I should start a different name shouldn't I? Gonna start an FMA fanfic! So stay tuned! I will not abandon this as long as Zombie-unicorn wants me to! Well I'd better start! I finally have my comp back! Thanks for all you peoples who didn't give up faith on me! Love you all! Now lets begin! (also vid. Game fanfics ill do too!)

Ciel looked up groggily, his eyes fixed on the canopy of the bed. Oh, how he despised getting up so early in the morning! He was snapped out of his reverie by the, now noticeably, absent warmth beside him. 'Where has he gone to his time?'

"Master?" Ciel looked up to see Sebastian holding an envelope in his gloved hand.

"Hm?" He took the envelope from the butlers outstretched hand.

"This came for you." Ciel nodded the butlers leave. He opened the envelope. He dropped the letter as soon as he had opened it.

* * *

"SEBASTIAN!"

Alois stared in shock from the chair that he had been tied to.

" So, how was that?" Tears ran down his face and he struggled against the rope.

"Hmmp!" The man just laughed and tipped the chair over making Alois fall on the ground, more degraded than he had ever felt in his life. Even the former Trancy had treated him with more respect than this.

* * *

"Oh, my,my.. Now what would Ciel think if he new about this? I'd bet he'd dump a filthy rat like you!" The strangers words stung true and he layed there in defeat knowing that help would never come for him.

* * *

Ciel was near to pulling his hair out. He had Sebastian search for him, but he had not come back yet. Even Claude was gone. Going on three hours now, Ciel decided to do something. He grabbed his cane and started to walk out into the pouring streets of London.

* * *

Ciel racked his brain for anything that could help him. Suddenly he heard the oddly familiar scream from inside an abandoned warehouse. Ciel followed his instincts and ran inside. "Alois!" Ciel called, each and every time getting louder. "ALOIS!" He heard a crack and a scream. He let his anger and relief wash over him as he pushed his lags to go faster.

Please sir no! Multiple cries from the wounded and dying cried out. His brother was gone. What was he supposed to do now? Suddenly a large hand gripped his shoulder.

*;*;

* * *

"Ahh~ PLEASE NO!"

Ciel stopped in front of the door, hearing cries from the blond. He opened the door, which had foolishly been left unlocked, and walked in. His eyes grew wide as he took in the image before him. "Ah, my, my, if it isn't Ciel Phantomhive. Nice to meet you." He snapped towards the man. "YOU-"

He lunged for the man and swung at him with all his might. With luck, he hit the man and knocked him to the ground. As soon as he was sure to have knocked the man out, he turned to Alois and kneeled

in front of the shivering boy. Alois was still screaming. 'What? It can't be just this? Whats in his mind?'

* * *

He called for Sebastian and held Alois' head as he waited for the butler to come.

It had been a long time to get him to talk, a long time TO talk, and an even longer time of silence.

"Ciel?" Ciel turned and smiled a sad smile as the blond found his way into Ciel's arms.

"What is it?" There was no answer but the the almost silent sobs of the blond. "You can tell me. It's really no problem. You know.." Ciel took a breath " That I love you. No matter what."

* * *

"I-if I tell you, will...you not...be mad?" Ciel nodded and Alois, taking everything he had to talk and talked.

(this is the real story! Not my plot! This is the real deal Spoilers!)

* * *

As a young boy , his town was murdered, leaving him and a few other boys alive, the lord took him in. The lords name, was Trancy. Every night he would sexually abuse one of these boys, Alois being his favorite. The boys talked of a faerie that could grant wishes, this was Claude. Together they destroyed the Lord. And so Alois took over the mansion.

Ciel was outraged. This is what really what happened? How could he do such a thing? Granted he was abused by that man. But still, who was he really?

"Then who are you really?" Ciel turned his back on Alois, leaving the stunned boy to sit there in silence.

"I'm Alois Trancy."

"No your not. I'll ask one more time,who are you?"

"Alois trancy."

"NO YOUR NOT!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW! I'M ALOIS TO YOU! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D LOVE ME NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Who said I had stopped loving you?" Alois looked up to see the navy haired young man was wrapping his arms around Alois' waist. "I never stopped loving you. It's just a little hard to take in. I'm truly sorry this time." Alois smiled and leaned in to kiss Ciel. " We make a heck of a couple don't we?" Ciel chuckled.

"Yes, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

* * *

"I wouldn't either

* * *

* * *

Sooooo! That was it! BTW part 2 of the Christmas special is coming up! Promise! See you next time! 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay im back!I'm doin the x-mas special,prt 2(which is two months late!) Then my partner in crime,zombie-unicorn, requested A v-day fic! If you haven't read my other fics! Some of them are bad, but some of them were done when I first started ! Here ya go

* * *

Alois stopped short as he saw Ciel's red eyes. Not only were they red,but GLOWING! He turned to run, but a strong arm held him in place, he fretted that Ciel would give in and eat his soul. He just couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't bear to think of his happy ending falling short. They were supposed to be together forever! They would complete each other through the years! Together forever! He waited for slow agonizing death to come, but it never did. Alois opened his eyes slowly, they were flying through the air,he looked up almost regrettably, to look at Ciel's face. The boy's face was pale, his eyes still glowing that same shade of red. Ciel looked down at Alois to see the other boys shaking.

"Why are you shaking?" Alois' eyes grew wide and his trembling grew harder. He wouldn't speak. Ciel sighed and kept flying forward. After what seemed like a century of silence, Alois spoke.

"W-where are you taking me?" Ciel chuckled and responded.

"You'll see soon,Darling." Alois shrunk back in fear and let Ciel hold him. Was this really Ciel? No, it was a demon! But still, it acted like him, talked like him, held alois close like he usually did. The rest was followed by silence.

"We're here." That melodious voice of the supposed Ciel said. It was a small meadow, it was beautiful, the flowers were just blooming, the grass was green. Only the real Ciel could remember this. Alois turned around and slowly walked over to the demon boy. Alois traced Ciel's face softly, down his arm, then grabbed his hands. Alois hesitantly leaned into Ciel.

"Are..you really... Ciel?" Ciel's dark chuckle surprised Alois. He would have jumped back if it weren't for the fact that Ciel was now hugging the blond.

"I'm Ciel. Alois, I am and always will be, Ciel Phantomhive. No matter what form I take. And I'll always love you." Still getting a wary look from the other he added, " Remember last Valentines day? Think hard."

Alois gaped in surprise, of course he remembered!

-!-!-!

Alois felt better than he had in weeks. It only helped that Ciel had come with him.

"Ciel!" The blond boy shouted as he was tackled by Ciel. They both laughed and rolled on the grass. Ciel reached up and flipped them so he would be on top. He smiled warmly and reached down to stroke the others face.

"Will you love me forever?" Alois asked, grabbing the hand that was stroking his face and holding it.

"I will. No matter what state im in, if i'm alive or not, I will always love you." Alois was puzzled at Ciel's choice of words but loved it nonetheless.

!-!-!

"Oh,Ciel!" Alois ran and pulled the other "did he-?"

"Shh, let's not dwell on this. What Sebastian did does not matter." Alois nodded.

They spent the rest of that night on the hill, remembering and forgetting. And this was all Valentines night.

* * *

Soooooooooooo how was it? A horribly late V-day fic! Still working on that second chap for the christmas chapter! See ya next time!1 :)


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! New chap! Thought I'd try something different! 5 songs and kuroshitsuji! For my ill partner in crime! Zombie-unicorn!

* * *

Take me out. Atomic Tom: Alois wanted to be out. Not the content 'housewife' Everybody expected the twenty year old to be. He wanted to travel the world! See sights he'd never seen before! But all with his love. Of course Alois loved Ciel dearly. But he didn't want to be a content house wife like Ciel had wanted! He wanted the wind on his skin! The smell of the sea and his loves clothes! He wanted-!

"Are you coming to bed?" Alois turned his head a fraction to see the exact man he had professed his love to so long ago. Alois took a deep breath in, extinguishing all hopes and dreams within him before answering.

"Yes, just a minute." Of course he wanted that wild life,but, there was always a pair of loving arms and strolls around the gardens to keep him content, for now.

AFI.12/21: Ciel laid his once lover gently down on the bed that they shared. Ciel refused to cry. It was not in his nature. He pressed a hand to the young man's stone cold face. He sat down on the edge and let his facade of an uncarig man crumble, and he sobbed. Cried that similar to a tired, and emotionally worn man.

"I'll miss you. My fair spider." He gently kisssed each eye as if the young blond was sleeping, rather than lifeless.

The only thing he regretted was not telling him sooner. Navy blue eyes turned red and the man walked out without looking back once.

MCR. I never told you what I do for a living:

"I told you to stay out!" The blond waved the knife dangerously in front of Ciel. The others eyes widened as he griped the book tighter in his grasp. "Give me the book!" Alois growled lowly. Ciel turned and ran, ran as fast as his legs would take him.

"Damnit!" Ciel cursed to no one but himself. Who had known that his beloved blond would be like this? Once he was sure the blond couldn't find him, he sat down and opened the book his lover had kept from him. "Jessica, Andrea, ….. Hannah." The book fell from his hands. He heard the crunching of gravel and he stood up, ready to face what was supposedly his love.

"How? How could you do this!" His eyes were closed and his hands were clenched. He suddenly felt a certain warmth as he toppled to the ground. Above him, his blond was crying. He reached up and tilted the other mans face to his. " Why?"

"I did it all for you."

Snow. Red Hot Chili peppers:

They ran. They didn't care where they were going, all they knew was that they needed to get away. The blond before him shivered and Ciel shrugged off his coat and gave it to the grateful blond.

"T-Thanks." Ciel nodded and pulled him closer.

"Where do you want to go? Alois thought for a minute before saying

" Anywhere. Just a long as it's with you." Ciel let a small smile grace his lips before pulling the blond along with him.

They ran. To Asia, India, to the ends of the earth. But never, not once, did they think of home, because home was right there. With each other

"I'm glad we did this." Ciel nodded slightly and kissed the others cheek.

"I wouldn't have done anything else." And they both sat there in silence.

Numb. Linkin Park:

Alois felt like screaming. What was supposed to be a dream was slowly turning into a nightmare, with no waking point.

"Sit up." The nineteen year old aristocrat nudged his boyfriend. Alois begrudgingly straightened himself. "And stop trying to hold my hand!" Alois folded his hands into his lap. And let out a silent sigh. Was this ever going to end. After slowly going into society, Ciel became less caring for Alois and more caring for their appearance.

After that tedious meeting, they decided it was best to walk back.

" What's wrong?" Alois' head snapped up.

"What's wrong with me? You." And with that he kept walking.

"What do you mean me?" Alois turned sharply.

"Do this do that. Don't do this. Sit straight. Don't be to close! I can't take it anymore! I'm sorry I can't live up to your standards!" Ciel sat back on his heels. His eyes wide and mouth agape. With no words said, he rushed towards the hurt blond and put his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Alois. I had no idea, tell me sooner. I don't want to put you through that." Alois fell into the embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Well! Here it is! Another ep! I think i'm just gonna go with this. Ya know? Like a zillion chapters or something. This is for you Zombie! R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright I go to D.C! Here is a specialy special special For Zombie Unicorn! She's helped me through all the stress, so im gonna keep goin with this! How ever long it may be, I will keep goin! Lol, Here ya go!

* * *

Ciel sat in his office, enjoying the peace and quiet, when his aunt came bursting through the double doors to the office.

"Ciel, my baby!" Ciel looked up and smiled at her through a fake sickly smile.

"What is it, dear aunt?" His patience was already wearing thin.

" You, my dear baby boy, will marry my lizzy!" Ciel stopped a few feet from her and his eyes got wide . Marry her? They didn't even share the same attraction!

"CIEL!" 'Oh-no.' Ciel thought as Lizzy burst through the same doors that had brought this problem up.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Ciel said, trying to be as formal as possible.

"Why be so formal, Ciel? After all, we are getting married!" She flung her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. At that same moment Alois came in through the doors.

" Cie-!" Alois stood rim-rod straight as the scene unfolded before him.

"W-What is that-that bitch doing on your arm?" But before Ciel could answer Alois, The other ran out. Ciel lowered his head so they couldn't see.

" Get out." He simply said.

"I am your aunt and you wi-"

"GET OUT!" Ciel said with such anger that both of them ran out afraid of what the butler might do.

* * *

Ciel burst through the door of the Trancy mansion. He ran past claude, down the halls and to the young man's bedroom.

"Alois!" He rushed through the doors and pulled the other one into a tight hug.

"Ciel." The blond growled.

"Alois? Tell me whats wrong? Is it because of lizzy?"

"So that's her name is it?" Ciel looked into Alois' darkened face with shock.

"Alois-" He pulled the angry boy in, now aware of the knife the blond held. "If I had loved her, I would have chosen her and not you. My beloved." He kissed Alois on the cheek successfully taking the knife from his grasp.

" But, I-I saw you with, HER." Ciel moved them both to the bed and sat him down on his lap.

" Yes you did, But I didn't want her, only you." Alois looked up, hopeful. His hope was meet with assurance.

" Don't ever do that to me, again!" Ciel chuckled and kissed Alois.

"I know one way that will ever happen again."

* * *

Sorry cliffhanger! So yeah... You'll have to wait for the second part to come out! And take it away singing frog-! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Ok time for a new chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

Ciel ran the walls closing in faster and faster. Alois was in front of him, a melancholy smile on his face. A bouquet of black roses disguised the silver tainted red bladed within the petals dark grasp.

"Alois!come here! I can't reach you!" As ciel reached out, almost there, the floor fell out from under him. "Alois!" Reaching and grasping a ledge, Ciel held on with all his might. "Save me.." Alois just laughed in his face.

"That pathetic are we? What happened to the great, apathetic,Ciel Phantomhive? Gone with the wind I suppose! But! With out the fancy title! The cloths! The money! Your nothing! You wouldn't last a day as Jim! Sexually abused! Alone and forgotten! Even deaths embraced welcomed my brother! Instead of me..." And with that, Alois gently picked up Ciel's numb fingers and, one by one,plucked them, until he was falling to his untimely death. "Good bye. My love. Pray we never meet again. Until death's warm embrace, saves us both." Alois threw the bouquet down the hole where Ciel was falling.

Ciel was falling faster and faster, like he would reach the speed of sound and still not stop. He looked down and found that the ground was covered in the glass that created most of his toys.

"NO!" Just as he closed his eyes for the impact-

"Ciel!" Ciel woke with a start. "Ciel whats wrong? You were screaming for my name, you've even woken the butler." Ciel grabbed Alois and pulled the young blond into his arms.

"It's nothing, I'll be all right." Alois just nodded and looked him up and down.

"Yes, and I have green hair! Do not take me for a fool. I may have not been born of high class, but I am no fool!"

"Of course not. But I am fine. But, the green hair might be a nice addition to your feature." This earned him a swift hit to the head with a pillow. Smiling softly, Ciel laid down next to Alois in a peaceful slumber.

The next night he awoke to the same dream .But this time Alois was a sickly pale.

"Ciel! Ciel!Ciel!" Ciel snapped up and pulled his love in a tight embrace.

"Ciel..?" Ciel only hugged him tighter.

"Just promise me you'll never let go." Ciel whispered.

"I promise"

(THREE YEARS LATER)

"I thought you said that you would never leave me.." Ciel stepped away, leaving only tears and memories in his wake. On the Grave of Alois Trancy was a bouquet of black flowers. And on the stone was written one thing:

Until we both are welcomed by deaths sweet embrace

Sad, I know! The next one will be happy I promise! R&R How are you Zombie?


	10. Chapter 10

Okay! Long time no see! Sorry for the distance ^^;! But now I'm back! Okay so here it goes. Zombieunicorn, You know what to do!

* * *

There's something cold and blank behind her smile  
She's standing on an overpass  
In her miracle mile

As Ciel walked the streets, Alois tucked within his arms, he took the moment to look at him. His smile,as warm as it was, looked a bit plastic.

"Ciel, Whats wrong?" Ciel snapped out of his wanderings and turned to the blond.

"Nothing, dear. Just my thoughts."Alois smiled and gripped the others arm slightly more tighter.

You were from a perfect world  
A world that threw me away today  
Today to run away"

Alois grimaced as he swallowed the contents in his hand. This wasn't fun. It never was. But it kept the pain away, at least for a little while. Alois was far from perfect in this world of high-held heads, and language. But Ciel, he was the sense of perfect. He knew what to say at exactly the right time. It drove him insane. He always spoke for him, as though he had no voice. Alois was sick of it. And this was the only way to escape, if only for a minute.

A pill to make you numb  
A pill to make you dumb  
A pill to make you anybody else  
But all the drugs in this world  
Won't save her from herself

How many pills had he taken? Oh well, it didn't matter. His whole body felt numb. Was that shouting? His mind was too dumb to notice. If this was the way to make him feel better, then it didn't matter.

But would this really work? Could he really be fake, all for acceptance. Wait! Acceptance was there all along! With...

"Ci..el.." And with that Alois' mind slipped into unconsciousness.

Her mouth was an empty cut  
And she was waiting to fall  
Just bleeding like a polaroid that  
Lost all her dolls

Alois awoke sometime later. His mouth was dry and his body was cold and numb. He felt like and empty cut. Waiting to bleed desperately,but he couldn't seem to.

"Alois." A warm voice sighed out. Ciel came into veiw, red eyes and a weary smile on his face. Aloisd was pulled into a warm embrace. " Don't you ever care me like that again!" Alois sighed and returned the hug, glad to be with Ciel.

"I won't. I promise."

But they both knew it was a lie...

A pill to make you numb  
A pill to make you dumb  
A pill to make you anybody else  
But all the drugs in this world  
Won't save her from herself

* * *

Feel the angst! I swear! There will be a happy one soon.( Yeah just like the was gonna be a part 2 for your christmas ep.) Oh shaddup! Until next time~!

Oh and the song isn't mine! Or ciel, and Alois!


	11. Chapter 11

Here's another! Well zombie unicorn, your job was to say review ppls! And you did! And there has been a request for a happy fic! Here it goes!

* * *

"Alois!" Alois giggled and ran through the hallways, determined to find a place to hide. And there it was. The study, Alois ran in and hid behind one of the shelves. Giggling to himself, Alois held that position.

"Where are you?" Came the not so angry voice of Ciel. Suddenly Ciel came through the doors. "Come out!" Alois jumped out and onto his back. "Ack!" They both fell to the ground.

"Yes,my dear?"Ciel sighed and sat up. Causing the other to fall onto Ciel's lap. Ciel let out a small smile.

"I love you." Alois grinned and hugged Ciel.

"Can you get off me?" Alois frowned but obliged. Ciel pulled the other up. No sooner than he had done that, he pulled the other into a warm embrace. "What would I have done without you?" Alois smiled and hugged back.

"Surely it would have been an agonizing eternity." True to be told, it was 1997. Ciel had gotten his soul out of the ring, and they both lived together. What would have been a bad existance, had turned out rather pleasant.

"I can't believe we lasted this long on our own." Ciel nodded in agreement. They both looked about eighteen, though they hadn't aged past.

"Though I wonder where Sebastian is. Thirty years is a long time to be gone. Even for him." Alois tucked himself deeper into Ciel's arms.

"I'm sure he has good reasoning. He does still have his own freedom after all."Ciel nodded his head.

"You're right, i'm sure he's fine.

* * *

Hopefully this will cure the newly formed block! 'ere ya go!


	12. Chapter 12

Well... Here it is!

* * *

"Alois!" Alois looked up from the book he was reading to face the young girl with long brown hair. "Since when do you read? Never mind. Have you seen ZU?" Alois shook his head and continued reading. The girl paced down the hall and into the study. She knocked and patiently waited for an answer.

"Come in." She rushed in and said in a worried manner,

"Ciel! Do you know where ZU is?" Ciel looked up irritably from his papers.

" The last i've seen from her is this morning. She was in the guest study." The girl hurried a thanks and ran to the guest study.

"Zombie!" The girl hugged her friend from behind.

"Yes?" Zombie turned her head to the side, her short black hair swishing slightly to the side.

"Icouldn'-" Zombie looked at her with wide eyes and scotted a little away from her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, hiding behind her book.

"Yes I'm fine." The girl exhaled," I just couldn't find you and I had become worried. Are you studying?"

" Yes Kitty, I'm studying. I finished my exams, and I want to know everything there is to possibly learn before going to college."

" Oh. Well, can you come into town for just a little while? We can even invite alois." The girl's eyes lightened at the mention of their other friend.

"Okay let's go!" Kitty was dragged along by the hand.

As soon as they got to the library, they realized that Alois was no where to be seen. So they ran to the study to see if he was there.

"Alois!" They both called as they bursted into the study. Though it was a big mistake. Alois and Ciel where holding hands with their faces pressed together. The two girls blushed and ran out.

"Well then." They both said, knowing that the story had unraveled quite nicely as they walked out to the carriage they had called

* * *

Good job Zombie! Don't worry I will not die! There will be another AloisxCiel story! Keep on rocking reviewers! Especially you ZU! :)

-kk99


	13. Chapter 13

Here is another! Don't worry! Be happy~

* * *

Alois looked over the looming horizon. Why did it look so dark? What was the meaning of the darkness? Suddenly a cold hand grasped his shoulder, and he screamed.

Alois jumped back from the mirror he was staring at. What was the meaning to that strange dream, and where was Ciel? He had to tell him, even if he thought Alois was crazy.

"Ciel!" Alois ran through the looming mansion, searching each and every room. Desperation cleching at his heart and making tears spill out of the corners of his eyes. With each step he took , the worse the feeling got. Till he almost couldn't stand to walk anymore. Slowly he slid down the wall, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. His head spun and he felt sick. Where was Ciel when he needed him most?

"Alois?" The boys head snapped up and without a second thought he jumped into the navy haired boys arms and sobbed into his chest. Ciel patted the blond's back and whispered in his ear. "Shh,Shh. It's alright. What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Alois shook his head slowly and wrapped his arms around the teen's neck.

"Not physically. I'm scared, please-!" He broke into sobs for the second time and pressed himself against Ciel harder, as if to keep him there.

"It's alright, I'm here. Let's go somewhere where we can talk." The other said, knowing fully well that there was a certain pair of butlers to worry about. Alois could only manage to feebly nod his head and gripped Ciel's arm in a death grip. Ciel chuckled pulled his arm out, then put said arm around the blond's shoulders. As soon as they had gotten to their place in the garden, Ciel held the boy's shoulders out at arm length and tilted his head to look into the others down cast head.

"Whats wrong, you can tell me. No one will bother us here." Alois sucked in a deep breath and sat down on the stone bench, holding out his shaking hand for the other to take. Ciel took the offered hand and pulled the other in as soon as he had sat down. Alois began to tell Alois of all that he had seen. After he was done he look up from his place on Ciel's chested, slightly pleased to see that the boy had taken on a look of consideration.

"C-iel?" Ciel looked down and put his forehead against the other's, a small smile on his face. Though it was for comfort of he found sometin he had said amusing, Alois couldn't tell.

"Alois, would you please come with with me. I'll promise to tell you when we got to where we need to be." Alois looked at him curiously but complied. Ciel stood up and pulled the other with him, pressing his lips gently to Alois'. The blond's eyes widened in surprise and he leaned in, enjoying the undivided attention that he was getting.

"Thank you." Ciel nodded and guided the other with him.

What surprised Alois was that they hadn't left the area only went to a secluded portion of it.

"Alois, we're alone here even more than in the garden. Here Sebastian can't see of hear us." Alois looked up in surprise. Why had Ciel shown this to him? Did he need to ask something of him that he couldn't in the butler's presence?

" Ciel, why are we here?" In response Ciel swiftly took the other's lips to his. Alois moaned at the back of his throat. Ciel wrapped his arms around the others waist and pressed them even more tightly together. Ciel pulled away but kept their position.

" You're scared-" A heated kiss.

"I know-" His protest was cut short.

"You seek comfort." Another kiss. "Tell me, why didn't you try to find comfort in me earlier?" Alois stuttered through an answer. Ciel just chuckled rubbed his nose with the others. This took Alois by surprise. " The dark horizon, is you're own fear. The hand, is what you think will tear us apart." Alois shook. Ciel pulled him in and they stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

"I-I, Ciel!" Alois sighed and toppled over on the other. Ciel laughed and rolled over so that he was on top of the eccentric blond. Their eyes locked, and in an instant their lips were sealed in a kiss. Alois moaned at the back of his throat. Ciel put his hands on either sides of the boys face and Alois fisted he navy hair thathe had always loved.

Alois arched up as one of Ciel's hands wandered to the blonds side. The took a moment to breathe for air.

"I love you,Alois. More than anyone or anything in the world." Alois smiled and sat up, causing Ciel to fall onto his lap.

" And I love you. I promise to trust you, and to catch you when I fall. Will you catch me?" Ciel smiled.

" Indeed I will"

"Good."

* * *

What is with all the sadness? Next will be sweet! It WILL be!


	14. Chapter 14

Okay! So after a long writers block!( long!longgggg I say!) I am back and ready to write!

Ciel looked down at the polished wood of the desk. The blank paper looked even more menacing than it had five minutes ago, if that was even possible. He just didn't know how to write it out! Ciel tensed at the thought of how hurt the other was going to be. But it had to be this way. It was his fault things were this way! They were after him,not Alois. There was no need to drag him into this.

It seemed the harder he stared at the paper the more complicated it got. Really, how hard was it to say goodbye? Very hard. Ciel took one long suffering sigh and began to write:

Alois.

No, no. Too formal. Too unknowing.

Beloved,  
I am leaving and I would like to say-

Ciel was cut off by a pale hand spreading itself over the paper.

"Hey. What are you writing?" ciel shuddered as Alois breathed the question in his ear.

"N-nothing." He took a shaky breath in, trying to move the paper out of view while taking the blond's hand away.

"it certainly doesn't look like nothing to me. Let me see it." ciel gripped the others hand in a fierce grip before the other could pull the paper away.

"No! I-I mean, no. I cannot let you!" ciel took this moment of silence to take a deep breath and compose himself. Why was it so hard to lie to him? It was for his own good. But he was just so insistent on seeing that stupid piece of paper!

" Whats so important and secretive that you won't let me see?" Alois laughed, pulling the paper away when ciel let his guard down.

"No-!" ciel lunged for the paper but it was too late, the blond had read what little there was on the paper and was now staring at him confusedly.

" This is a joke right? There's no way, you of all people, would write this." the blond gave him a soft hopeful smile. Upon seeing that it was not,indeed, a joke. The smile slipped off his face. Alois took a small step forward but then back when ciel tensed. Ciel straightened and looked at him

"Alois trancy," Alois shuddered at the coldness of the name."I am leaving. Goodbye."Leaving? What was going on? Yesterday he was saying he couldn't live without Alois but now he's leaving? Alois snapped out of his thoughts at the click of a door. He left! Alois jumped up from the crouched position he had slid into and pulled the offending door open, almost making it slam with the wall. Which way had he gone? The only way possible. Alois took a sharp right and ran all the way until he had reached The front door.

"Ciel! Ciel! Wait! Where are you going?" Ciel looked back at him sadly and was about to walk away when Alois tackled him. " What on earth is going on? Tell me this instant!" Ciel looked at him and sighed unable to lie in the others arms.

"Look, Alois," Alois flinched at the formality, " The companies collapsing, and I'm not taking you with me, I'm going down on my own." Ciel looked confusedly at the other's tensed body.

"If you think that's what the relationship we have is, then you're wrong! You go I go with you! At some point he had started screaming. Ciel looked up at him, seemingly contemplating something.

"Love." It was on simple word but it meant the world to Alois.

" Yes?"

One kiss was given and that was all it took.


End file.
